


shut your eyes, kiss me goodnight

by bonkatomicpunch



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Post-Canon, Regret, Tenderness, a lot of poetic prose, events from the comics are mentioned, extremely gay, rated T because they're in bed together naked and there's Implications but no nsfw, sowwy if these tags suck i am very new to this, these two love each other so much okay, uses their real names, written in all lower case as a stylistic choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonkatomicpunch/pseuds/bonkatomicpunch
Summary: heavy and medic share an intimate moment together. medic has regrets.





	shut your eyes, kiss me goodnight

mikhail's hands are steady and firm, gently feeling up and down his beloved doctor's form with practiced ease and care, paying extra attention to his pectorals and shoulders that are always stiff from stress. they both lay awake in the messy bed they so often shared, entangled in a web of sheets and stray pillows as they hold each other oh so close. it's late. too late; the pale, full moon rests solemnly in the murky darkness of the summer night sky, fretfully alone as navy painted clouds block out the light of the stars.

crickets chirp outside, a nice complement to the melodic hooting of owls and soft howl of the wind tap-tap-tapping against the glass windows of their bedroom. the tell-tale beat of the augmented megababoon heart residing within mikhail's chest is calm and strong against ludwig's touch, as powerful and triumphant as the day he stitched it into him. with love, of course; what's more romantic than making the only person in your life that looks at you with affection instead of contempt bulletproof?

"handsome doktor," that familiar rumble of a voice whispers, laced with sweet nothings and genuine fondness as he places a tender kiss to his boyfriend's brow, the prominent spit curl stuck perpetually over his forehead not enough to deter him from doing it over and over again as if it were the first time.

he pulls himself closer to the gentle giant before him, letting his size eclipse him completely as he nuzzles his cheek against his broad, fuzzy chest. again he hears it; the consistent one-two-three thrum within his beloved's ribcage that has lulled him to dreamless sleep many a time, content and clear. dreams were something ludwig grew to despise despite how often they came to him; reminders of his demons and those he had wronged in life. appearing uncaring and aloof was a skill he had honed over many, many years of trained apathy, forcing himself to never be emotionally vulnerable so as not to forsake his job and passion for progress that many had deemed unethical.

that is, until someone broke his walls down.

mikhail's got his large arms around him now, gently stroking up and down his bare back in a comfortable rhythm. everything is serene in this moment. he breathes in, taking in the familiar scent of bread crumbs and old books, letting the feeling of safety from the one he loves most settle around his still fluttering heart. _what did i do to deserve this,_ he thought. it was a question he had pondered many, many times; unconditional love is naught too often experienced by men who have done the things he's done.

mikhail suddenly feels his chest get damp.

"misha," ludwig croaks, voice hoarse and weak, quiet as a mouse, gripping onto his bare flesh like it's the only thing keeping him stable. "i'm so sorry."

"sorry for what?" mikhail's voice is soft and compassionate, concern evident in his tone.

"for leaving you," he sniffs, removing his face from mikhail's wet pecs. "you were the best thing that ever happened to me, and i just..." mikhail gently moves the spit curl out of his face and wipes his eyes free of tears. "left you."

he sighs. "ludwig..."

"i'm...those six months were the worst of my life. i had no idea if i would ever see you again." the tears start welling up again. faster, harder this time. "i've been such a horrid person, schatz. i abandoned you, i abandoned our team, our _friends_...you rescued me from the person i had been working with to _eliminate_ you. why? i am nothing but a-"

a large finger stops at his lips to stop him from speaking, soon moving to grasp his face affectionately and draw him in for a kiss.

it's sweet and tender, and ludwig melts into it like butter. the familiar bitter taste of coffee and german beer feels like home on mikhail's lips. he can feel his beloved's salty tears running on his skin and opts to hold him closer, tighter, reassuring and calm.

he breaks the kiss and cups his cheek, feeling the warmth of his blushing skin beneath his palm. "you want to know why i save you?"

"ja. enlighten me, bitte."

"because you are good man, ludwig. a bit eccentric, but good man," he starts, and ludwig can already feel the tears burning at his eyes again. "when i went back to russia to see mama and sisters, there was no day that passed where i did not think of you." his facial expression is that of concern and care, handsome features illuminated by the pale moonlight seeping through the glass pane of their bedroom window.

"everyone make mistakes sometimes," he continues, a small smile forming on his lips. "even me. is part of being human, no? if people not make mistakes, are they truly human?"

ludwig's face softens, his form relaxing a bit. he can feel the stress leave his body through his tears, his own lips following suit and quirking into a smile. "mein favorite philosopher," he teases, grasping mikhail's hand in his own, squeezing it tightly and never wanting to let go.

"you know me, doktor. always waxing poetic." he grasps ludwig's other hand, placing a kiss atop it like a knight would to a noble. "now let us get some sleep, da, luyabov?"

"of course. sorry to keep you awake with my nonsense, liebe."

"nonsense is you putting self down," mikhail retorts, playfully pulling his beloved in closer and covering them both with the oversized comforter.

"i love you, ludwig."

"ich liebe dich, misha. good night."

**Author's Note:**

> hey hello it has been approximately ten thousand years since i've written anything like this for a fandom, especially this one. tf2 was like my first ever fandom and i've gotten back into it recently, my love for it has been rekindled and is stronger than ever right now. i love love LOVE this pairing and ngl it was part of my gay awakening so i figured why the hell not write something for it. pardon my rust if this isn't the best


End file.
